Split Soul
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: Lord Voldemort decided he will teach DADA for Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, whilst spy on the headmaster and plan the old man's demise. But there is something strange going on. It seems Harry Potter is not all he's cut out to be. HP/TR. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

J.K. Rowling's characters.

**Read an review please!!!**

----

"Severus." Lord Voldemort called for his potions master who stood quickly and moved forward from the crowd.

"My Lord" he bowed, his eyes downcast in submission.

"Tell me about the new defence against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts."

The potions master's face stayed blank and his body stayed stiff. Voldemort clucked his tongue; it was infuriating to have a follower so good at withholding emotions, he could never read anything from him.

"Dumbledore has told me that there is little hope of gaining a new professor, instead he has offered myself the job and decided to bring back the old potions master: Professor Slughorn."

Voldemort froze. He knew Dumbledore didn't trust Snape enough to give him the defence position so it was odd for the old man to have changed his mind so quickly. Unless he was gaining something from it. Voldemort frowned; he couldn't think there could be much to gain from giving Snape the position but from Slughorn…

Dumbledore must know that Slughorn is withholding information about Voldemort's school days from him. Voldemort winced; the man must have an idea of what Voldemort could have discussed with the hold head of Slytherin. He had to do something to stop this. The only way Dumbledore wouldn't have access to Slughorn was if he didn't need to hire him, in which case Snape would keep his potions place leaving the DADA position open.

Voldemort swallowed as a plan popped into his head. It would be dangerous; he could be caught at any moment and would have to give a great performance for Dumbledore not to suspect. But he would have access to the school, it's pupil, the teachers and headmaster and then Harry Potter. It was risky but with plenty of advantages.

"That will not be happening as the Defence position will be filled."

"My lord, there are not many here who could fill it and they would have to have Dumbledore's trust." Malfoy senior spoke from behind Severus.

"I will be the one to take it."

Their was a gasp and Voldemort was pleased to have noticed the slight widening of the eyes in Severus.

"But- But."

"Do not worry. I will leave this task up to myself. Dismissed." He called out, allowing the death eaters to leave. The Lestranges, Malfoy and Severus remained.

"Lucius, I'll need your help on the board of governors. Severus, you will meet with me once I'm in the school and help me hold meeting once there, I would also like you to change my appearance, is there a potion that can do that."

Severus sighed. "I can not change your appearance into something that indicates a non existent person. There is polygenic but you will need someone to donate hairs and it isn't sustainable along with the ingredients being expensive. I can return you to your former appearance but it will be an expensive, long and tiring process. If changed into your former appearance there is a chance Dumbledore will recognise it and we will have to alter it slightly such as dying your hair and altering your eye colour."

"I think I would like to have my old handsome self back. Wouldn't you agree Bella?"

She gave a sweet smile. "Indeed my lord."

"The it is decided! Rudolphus, I want you to help Severus with the potion. Oh, Severus, next time you see Dumbledore you can tell him about the raid I have planned just don't tell him how big it is. Dismissed."

The five bowed in unison allowing their lord to retire to his bedroom. Each held a small smile at the strange turning of events; this would be interesting indeed.

* * *

"…I would also like to welcome the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Tim Relddo."

A man at the end of the table stood at the headmasters introduction and gave a warm smile to the students before sitting back down gracefully. Pupils immediately turned to themselves, starting the gossip of the week.

Girls up and down the Gryffindor table were giggling madly. Harry listened to the boring droll, only picking up a few words: Handsome, Gorgeous, Sweet, Uptight, Light, were just a few. Harry looked up at Professor Relddo who was calmly speaking to Professor Snape who was next to him. The man was handsome. He was finely chiselled, being a tall height with a well muscled body that hid under his robes. The features were aristocratic suiting his pale face. The man had long golden hair with matching eyes, which were soon turned on Harry. Green and golden met both searching each other. Harry couldn't help but feel there was something more to this man and the prickling in his scar told him he was right. The man quirked a quick smile at Harry before turning back to Snape. Harry shrugged off the strange stare as just interest in the boy-who-lived and returned to his own meal.

Voldemort had spotted Potter easily in the crowd of Gryffindors. There was something that drew him straight towards the boy and he found himself looking straight into emerald eyes. He withheld his surprise at the sight of the boys unhidden curiosity as they stared straight into him. Voldemort kept his composition and endured the enquiring, judging and the feeling of having his mind bore into by the teenager. He decided to rival the judge and looked deeper into Harry's own mind. Literally.

Voldemort used his legilimens skills to search for the boys first impression of the new teacher. Instead he met a blank wall. He frowned; Severus had told him that the boy couldn't withhold one memory when it came to skills in clemency, so why was it so difficult to reach the boys mind. He decided to look into it further; he had a whole year to do so, and smiled, hoping to give a kind impression, and turned back to Severus. He will have to ask the potions professor later, the man was always going on about Potter's arrogance, stupidity, attention seeking and what-not; surely he would know something.

An way, Harry Potter was the least of his problems; he had bigger fish to fry, namely one Albus Dumbledore. He waved down the table to him. The man had followed for the lonely man, looking for a job to support himself, hook line and sinker. With Lucius' discrete support in the governors and Severus' well-placed advice he had secured the job within a week, gaining all the teachers respect from his flattery, knowledge and manners. Everyone in Hogwarts had already taken a liking to Tim Relddo.

* * *

The Gryffindors were already celebrating the return to Hogwarts. After stuffing their faces in the feats a few other had gone down to get more food and a series of magical sweet games were being held around the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the corner, a game of exploding snap between them.

"What do you think of the new professor?"

"Seems alright,. To early to say if he's any good." Ron grumbled in reply with a chocolate frog leg dangling from his mouth.

"I think he's…odd. There's something strange about him."

"That's because he's the only normal professor we've had so far." Ron countered to Harry's opinion.

"Well, it's too early to say that. Something might happen."

"Oh, no. You can't go looking for another adventure. We only just started and I am sick and tired."

"What you don't think that I might not want these adventures. It's not like I ask for the 'Mione." Harry sighed, placing down another card.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

"But you're saving people's lives Harry. You may not want them but it seem fate has chosen you to be a saviour."

Harry looked at Hermione oddly; sometimes she could be so melodramatic.

"Screw fate. I'm tired of saving people. This year I'm just gonna leave them hanging. Chosen one my arse."

The chocolate leg dropped from Ron's mouth and Hermione gave a loud gasp.

"Harry, you can't mean that."

"Why not? Aren't you guys tired that the wizarding world seems so incapable of defending themselves that they have to leave it up to teenagers?"

The pair stared at Harry in what looked like shock. He frowned at their reactions.

"_Harry, you're doing it again. That isn't something the chosen one would say. One day into the school year and you're already messing up you prat. Now clean it up."_

Harry coughed, trying to come up with an idea to counter act what he'd just said.

"Maybe we should start the defence club again. Teach the world to defend itself so we don't have to."

Hermione and Ron visibly relaxed.

"I would, but we've got exams this year and I don't want to get distracted. Anyway, we should see how the defence teacher is first."

Ron vigorously shook his head in agreement.

"**Sorry about that. All sorted out now." **Harry thought to himself.

"_Better be." _Replied a female voice in Harry's head.

* * *

Voldemort sneered as the loud group of six years bursting into the room. It was a small group with a mixture of all the houses, although mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin. Voldemort had decided to organize his classes according to their levels; one class would be for those who had an E for the O.W.L. results, the other, those with O's. Today was the O class.

The dark lord watched as Potter entered the class, grinning at the mud blood girl he knew to be Hermione Granger. The last member of the golden trio was in the lower class. He caught sight of Draco Malfoy who was staring at him wide eyed and winked at the boy, knowing that Malfoy had no doubt told his son of the plan.

He replaced his normal glare with as welcoming look as he could muster, smiling at all the pupils.

"Settle down, everyone take your seat please."

Within moments the whole class was sat down, minds focused on the mysterious man before them.

"Well as you know I am your knew Defence Against the Arts professor, Professor Tim Relddo. You will follow the same rules that you have been following for the past five years. I expect you to treat this class just like any other. My teaching method may be different from what you are used to but every professor had their own style. So to start I'll be teaching you Topic one, Module Three; Genetically changed creatures and evolution. Please open you books to page fourteen…"

The lesson continued without any qualms. The students completed the work given and contributed just like any other class. They came out admitting he was actually an alright teacher; probably the most normal they'd had since Professor Lupin.

Meanwhile Voldemort was watching the class intently, watching their reactions to his teaching style. A year of teaching listening to Quirell had given him some experience and he knew what most students worked well as. Not that he cared any way. He wasn't here for the job, just as the spy work. He noticed that Potter did seem to have a natural talent to Defence, just like he's been told. The only other pupil who stood out in the defence class was a girl in Slytherin under the name Hayley Jane Penbrir; she would make a fine death eater, he thought to himself.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**J.K. Rowling's characters. **

**Thank you for reviews.**

--------

It was two o'clock in the morning and Lord Voldemort strolled down the halls of Hogwarts with a purpose. He sharply turned the corner and continued on his way to the dungeons. Other teachers on patrol merely nodded at him in passing, assuming the man was unable to sleep in the new environment like most new teachers, as it wasn't his own patrol night. He halted in front of the potions masters office and rapped his knuckles three times on the black door.

It opened immediately, revealing the potions master himself who stood aside to let his guest in. Voldemort strutted through, nodding to his colleague before delicately placing himself on the sofa. Opposite Draco Malfoy stood with his head bowed in respect.

"You can stop that now Mr Malfoy, I have no need for grovelling."

Draco's head rose in shock and he blushed slightly before sitting back down. Severus smirked at the boy who was clearly flustered by the unexpected character to the dark lord. He was in for a big surprise.

"Well then. I should probably start with introductions. Mr Malfoy junior, its wonderful to meet you. Lucius has told me so much and from what I've seen in yesterdays lesson you've already made quite an impression." The dark lord smiled now, scaring the living daylights out Draco who was sure there must be an alternative motive behind it.

"Thank you, my lord."

Voldemort inwardly growled. What had Lucius been telling his son about him.

He sighed. "Please, Draco, call me Voldemort. You are my colleague, not my subordinate."

Draco stared in shock again before he regained his sense. He relaxed slightly, giving a hesitant smile. "Okay then." Voldemort smiled back, thanking Severus for the wine he had just brought.

"Right, we have plans to discuss."

* * *

Draco licked his lips with anticipation. He was ecstatic. He, _he_, had been given an order by the dark lord himself. _He_ had been asked to work with him on this final task: the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Oh, he knew it was going to be difficult, but the support given by Voldemort gave him an immediate boost of confidence and he was actually beginning to enjoy the task. He delighted in the cunning, intelligence and quick thinking the task beheld. He spent his lessons running over different situations and constantly threw new ideas into the meetings held with Voldemort and Severus.

The only thing that worried him was the feeling of being constantly watched. He shivered where he sat and looked up to the staff table, fearful that Dumbledore already knew his plans. The old man sat, speaking to Professor McGonagall, completely absorbed in his conversation. He looked to Severus and Vol-Professor Redo (he couldn't go around calling the man Voldemort in the middle of class), but they were enthralled in their own conversation. He frowned in annoyance. The watching had been going on for weeks and he still had no idea who it was.

Draco looked up, across the hall. He scanned the room, searching for suspicious behaviour. Looking along the Gryffindor table, he noticed Potter staring intently at his food, deep in thought. Suddenly, the boy looked up, his eyes meeting with Draco. Potter glared at Draco in which Draco glared right back, before both boys turned to look back at their plates. The feeling of being watched never left Draco.

"_Harry, he's looking at you." _Harry looked up, meeting the eyes of Malfoy. He wanted to smirk, recognising the glint of suspicion in Malfoy's eyes; Malfoy was more aware then expected. He glared instead, making sure to keep up appearances so the Slytherin was none the wiser. When he looked away, Harry turned back to his plate, continuing his conversation.

"**He knows you're watching him." **Harry thought, frowning at the plate.

"_Yes, but he doesn't know __**I'm**__ watching him."_ His other half answered.

"**He doesn't know you exist." **Harry smirked inwardly, proud of his ability to be inconspicuous.

"_Don't get so arrogant. I have to cast a notice-me-not charm every morning so no one in the house knows I'm here."_

Harry smiled, his eyes shining with laughter. **"You have two more days to see if Snape will notice you and then you owe me money."**

"_You, realise it's technically your own money."_

"**Aw, don't ruin the fun." **He sulked in a whiny tone.

"_Anyway, we may have problems with the Professor Relddo. He's noticed me."_

"**Yeah, and that guys gives me the creeps. I think he's hiding something."**

"_Will we ever have a normal Defence teacher?"_

"**Obviously not. You know he meets with both Malfoy and Snape once a week. I think he might be a death eater. I'm going to go to their next meeting."**

"_WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? What if you're caught? I'm not going to be their to save your arse."_

"**C'mon, I can take them. Well, I'm strong enough to get away anyway. And I won't get caught. We need to know what's going on. It could be related to Voldemort."**

"…_Fine. But make sure you relay the whole plan to me before hand."_

Harry looked up and met the green eyes of the Slytherin girl across the hall. Both wore identical smirks as they looked at each other.

"**Alright." **He said, before looking to Hermione on his left to ask her about her day.

The girl on the other side of the room, sighed in exasperation of her Gryffindor half. Merlin, he was so annoying sometimes. She picked at her food, before quickly leaving the table as she watched Malfoy stand. She followed him to the common room; he completely unaware each step of the way. Perhaps she should finish her Ancient Runes homework in the common room.

Malfoy shivered as he sat down in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. Maybe he was just getting paranoid.

* * *

"Today I'm going to pair you up for duelling. I will be marking you on your duelling capability and every term we will have another tournament. I will watch you as you develop throughout the year and at the end of the year we will have a competition with a grand prize for the winner. Please pick the paper from the hat to see who you will be paired with."

The members of the defence class each stepped forward and took out a sheet of paper, each a different colour. Harry frowned, looking at his own purple sheet.

"_Harry, I've got purple."_

"**Er…really? Me too. That's an odd coincidence."**

Harry felt his other half smile, but it scared him slightly, sensing other intentions behind it.

"_I think this will be interesting. I'm not going to hold back on you Potter."_

"**WHAT! You're going to reveal our powers to the class. What about out whole plan about the element of surprise? I-"**

"_Oh, be quiet. I'm just going to have a little bit of fun and I'll let you win anyway. We can't have the Boy-Who-lived lose a duel. We just won't use any dark magic, or go full out trying to kill each other."_

"**That's still too much." **

"_Lighten up. Just imagine their faces when they look at us in awe."_

"…**I hate you."**

"_Love you too, sweety."_

The pair watched from opposite sides of the room as other students duelled against each other. They were dull; simple spells thrown at each other in the hopes of disarming the opponent. The matches were all simple and similar. There were few strong opponents, mostly Slytherins who defeated their opponent within seconds. After the fifth match it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter and Hayley Penbrir." Voldemort announced, eyeing the two who stepped up on stage. He frowned as he noticed they seemed to take the same steps at the same time, both with the same grace. It was…odd.

Slytherins blinked up, noticing the black haired girl who was supposedly in their house. They looked at her carefully. Bright green eyes with straight black hair and a box fringe. She was small, quite petit but not overly so. Her pale skin was a typical aristocratic appearance along with her graceful movements. They shuffled slightly, annoyed they had not noticed her for six years, only in passing glances. Hell, half did not even remember what she looked like in first and second year.

"**Their staring at you." **Harry thought.

"_I took off the notice me not charm. Their probably just surprised."_

"**Hm." **Harry grunted as an answer, before raising his wand at the girl opposite.

"I'm gonna make you bleed, Potter." Penbrir sneered; a truly Slytherin look.

Harry smiled back. "What ever helps you sleep at night." He spoke openly for the whole class to hear. They all assumed it as Gryffindor versus Slytherin rivalry.

With a quick flick of their wands, the match started. Lights flashed everywhere. Hayley and Harry ducking and shielding whilst firing curses and hexes all over the place. Voldemort stood stunned for a minute, not expecting such a duel from sixth years, before he quickly conjured up shields to protect the rest of the class. Now the pair were free to move more they started a far more violent fight. Harry quickly conjured a brick wall and dodged behind it, avoiding a blood boiling curse. Hayley was using border line dark magic, most of which would truly make Harry bleed. He already had a few cuts and bruises. Harry was using as much light magic as possible; he was purposely avoiding the darker spells. He had pretty much inflicted the same damage on Hayley.

The class watched with wide eyes. They hadn't really know what to expect then the two stood on stage. One a Slytherin who they hadn't even noticed until now; the other Harry Potter, who's magic they had seen performed a dozen times but never to this extent. They shivered as another wave of powerful magic erupted from the two on stage.

Harry quickly flipped over the brick wall, sending a hex to Hayley, whilst upside down in a dashing show of his Quidditch skills. She flew back, crashing into the professor's shields before quickly regaining her composure and sending another curse to Harry. They continued, Harry jumping around the platform, mostly dodging moves in more defence, whilst Hayley took her stand and attacked Harry with all her power. Harry was losing.

His movements were leaving him breathless whilst his spells were draining the same amount of energy as Hayley. Hayley smirked to herself, knowing she should probably stop now.

"**Don't." **Came the yell in her head. **"Keep going." **She complied, firing more jinxes to Harry.

Now the class was shuffling uneasily, watching as their saviour slowly started to lose. Voldemort and the Slytherins smirked- _Potter wasn't that strong after all, it was all just dumb luck._

Lastly, Hayley fired a hex at Harry, who spun back, losing the grip on his wand and crashed to the floor on his back. Hayley rose her wand to fire the finishing blow, but Harry rolled forward, slamming his hands down on the floor as red light erupted from it. The chains burst from the floor along the runes that circled where Hayley stood. They quickly covered her, dragging the girl onto the floor and forcing her to release her wand. She screamed in anger, completely unable to move. Harry breathed heavily from where he was, still recovering his breath. The class stood stunned.

"Potter wins." Professor Relddo called in a slightly depressed voice. Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The Slytherins sniffed in upset. Harry released the binds and walked off the stage, leaving Hayley on the floor.

Voldemort watched the girl get up and limp to the other side of the room. _She may have lost, but she is powerful. Yes, I'll definitely persuade her into my ranks._ He thought, eyeing the mysterious girl.

As for Potter…Voldemort knew the boy didn't take ancient runes so as to how he knew that spell was mystery. Not to mention it was border line dark magic and took a lot of power. Potter was exhausted when he conjured those chains, the boy seemed to have a never ending power source. And the way he administered it; the boys leaps across the platform now had a clear intention as Voldemort relayed each movement, watching as Potter drew the marks on the floor. It was very Slytherin and he hadn't even noticed it himself. He'll have to keep an eye on the chosen one.

"Potter, Penbrir, Infirmary." He called out, sending the two, limping out the door. That was a duel everyone would remember.

-----


	3. Chapter 3

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews :)**

---------

Harry crept out of his bed at one in the morning and tiptoed around the dorm room. With socks placed on his feet, warm clothes covering his body and invisibility cloak in hand, he silently left through the portrait hole. A notice-me-not and muffliato charms were used for extra precaution. Harry pulled out the marauders map and followed the mark of…"Unknown"? Down the corridor to the dungeons. He had been trying to research where the map had gone wrong in calling Professor Redo "Unknown" but came to no conclusions. It only added to Harry's curiosity as to whom the man was. Soon he saw the professor at the opposite end of the corridor and hurried after him, only just managing to slip through the potions professor's door before it closed.

Inside Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Tim Relddo sat around a coffee table, casually lounging backwards. Harry narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"…No." Snape continued. "I haven't really noticed any change in Potter over the last few years. He is still a bumbling idiot who can't brew a single potion without blowing it up. Personally I see no cause for concern."

"I would still like to keep an eye on him. His show in my class was unexpected and promised a great future. It looked like no fluke to me. Plus, I think he does have occlumency barriers." Voldemort raised his hand as Severus opened his mouth. "Yes I know what you said but, when I tried to see into his mind at the feast it was completely blank, and when I tried through the connection I found it blocked. I think there is more to Harry Potter then meets the eye. What about Hayley Penbrir?"

Severus blinked a few times, considering the question. "…Who?"

Voldemort frowned at Severus. "The girl in your house. Sixth year. Black hair, green eyes. Hayley Jane Penbrir."

"There is no one in my house of that name." Severus frowned in confusion.

"Yes there is. She's always in the common room corner. Pansy says she's very quiet and only started at the school in third year." Draco spoke up.

"I haven't really noticed her then. I will check my records for her. May I ask why you take such an interest?"

"She's powerful. I would invite her as a partner but isn't to be trusted yet. I think she will be an asset in the ranks instead." Voldemort answered. "And she seems mysterious. I think it odd that a student can't be noticed for three whole years. Surely you would have noticed when you called out her name in the register at least."

Severus pinched his lips in thought. "Yes…I- I do remember saying her name, seeing her around the school and teaching her, now that you've mentioned it. But it never really stands out, something easily forgotten."

"A spell that makes her go unnoticed perhaps." Draco said, looking thoughtful into his cup of tea.

"Yes, that would explain it. We'll keep an eye on both her and Potter." Voldemort announced. "Now, Draco, have you got any more ideas on how to kill Dumbledore?"

Harry blinked. So they suspected both Harry and Hayley but were unsure. Damn that professor, without him they would still go unnoticed. And now they had plans to kill Dumbledore. Well, whilst Harry had no qualms against it he thought it stupid leaving the task to a teenager. He sighed, perhaps he could help Draco out with that task.

"No, Voldemort. His wards are strong and can't be broken without triggering another set. You need to be programmed into them or have at least five strong men to break them down."

Harry nearly fainted. What did Malfoy just call the professor. Voldemort? VOLDEMORT? Oh Merlin, why didn't he see it before. It was so obvious. A name as "Unknown" on the Marauders Map; obviously a powerful wizard hiding under some charm. Talking to Death eaters. The lack of other death eater movements outside the school. An abnormal interest in the boy-who-lived. And a name like Tim Relddo; Merlin, it was an anagram for Tom Riddle. It was so fucking obvious. Hell, he had done it himself with Hayley.

Although this could work to his advantage. He knew about Voldemort whilst Voldemort knew nothing of Harry, only suspicion. If he could find a bit more information, or work with the man maybe he could get out of this hell hole.

"**Hayley…Hayley…HAYLEY. WAKE THE FUCK UP!"**

"_Whaaaaat?" _She moaned in Harry's head. _"I need my beauty sleep."_

"**Oh, shut up. You don't even need to sleep, you're not bloody human. Now, I've got something to tell you…"**

Whilst Hayley ran over millions of different plans in her head with the new information, Harry listened intently to the plans of the Death eaters. It was nothing special, just banter really. After two hours Draco and Voldemort left, Harry quietly slipping out behind them. He raced back to his rooms, intent on catching up on some sleep, and nervously awaiting the days before him.

* * *

Harry knocked once and opened the door to the office. He shivered as he listened to the words of an old man.

"Ah, Harry, right on time. Do take a seat and we'll begin our next lesson shall we."

"Yes, sir." Harry complied by sitting opposite his headmaster.

"This week we'll be looking into the memory I recently acquired from a friend of mine, earlier this week."

Harry hid a sneer. The way Dumbledore had said acquired. He meant taken, stolen. Not acquired.

Harry dived into the memory and watched as a young Tom Riddle and an old fat man talked. When he left the memory he looked to Dumbledore with a surprised look.

"What's a horcrux, sir?" He asked. Harry knew what a horcrux was. He came across it when he was creating Hayley with Sirius. Now he knew the dark lord had them. Seven of them most likely. It was…interesting. Not unexpected, he should have known the dark lord would do something like that, but to have achieved seven…

Dumbledore answered, keeping it vague, hoping not to tempt Harry into the darkness and keep more knowledge from the boy. It was a wasted attempt.

Soon the lesson was over. Harry going through a list of possible objects the dark lord would use to create six horcruxes, considering one- the diary- was destroyed and the other he never achieved in making as Dumbledore said Voldemort was attempting to make one when he killed Lily and James Potter.

"_You don't know that." _Hayley's voice crept into his mind.

"**Don't know what?"**

"_That Voldemort never achieved in making the seventh one."_

"**Well he couldn't have. He was destroyed on the night of my parents death and couldn't have made on in the last fifteen years as he is still recovering."**

"_Harry, as your inner soul, I am more aware of what resides within your body. Horcruxes do not have to necessarily reside in an object…" _She waited for Harry's response.

"…**I thought that was the whole point of a horcrux."**

Hayley sighed_. "Harry, why do you think you have that mind connection with Voldemort. Why do you have that scar? Why do you- well, __**I **__now, __**you**__ don't- speak parseltongue?"_

"…**You…think, know…that a piece of Voldemort's soul…is in me?"**

"_Yes." _Was the final answer.

"**I suppose that Dumbledore was never going to tell me this and kill me straight of the bat."**

"_Most likely."_

"**Well, now I have a reason for Voldemort not to kill me and for me not to kill him."**

"_Indeed."_

"**Merlin, I want to kill that old man."**

"_All in good time."_

Harry smirked to himself as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

"Well, how do you propose we do it?"

"We have to make sure we know what Malfoy plans do to before we act."

"I say we wait until we're alone. Sweet talk him and then break his scrawny neck."

"Harry, are you even listening to me? And put that out! You can't go killing our body with a filthy habit."

"Ohhhhhhhh, I promise I'll quit…eventually."

Voldemort followed the voices down the corridor, listening intently to what they were saying. He recognised them both; one belonging to Harry Potter and the other to Hayley Penbrir. But what were they doing together? And what were they planning? It sounded like they were hoping to kill Draco. But he wasn't so sure. Whatever it was the pure hatred in Potter's voice made Voldemort shiver. He would love to see the green eyes that went with the tone. And was Potter smoking? There was a distinct nicotine smell coming from the classroom along with the tell-tale grey smoke.

"We'll have to be joined when you kill him, you won't be able to fight him with just half of your powers."

"That's a long process and he'll notice the difference in me."

"Which is why he needs to be distracted by something."

"…I think he's planning something. That's why he keeps disappearing. Something to do with-"

Voldemort watched through the crack in the door as a female's hand covered Potter's mouth.

"Someone's here." Penbrir whispered, before standing up and moving to the other side of the classroom. Potter set the whole cigarette alight, bursting it into flames, removing all evidence of it. That was when the atmosphere changed.

There was a loud crash as the girl sent a hex straight at Potter who quickly fired one back.

"I'll get you this time Potter. Perhaps I can organise a meeting for you with your parents." Voldemort heard the girl sneer.

"I'd like to see you try. You lost once. What makes you think you can defeat me now?"

The pair were shouting now and the room shook as their hexes hit the walls. Voldemort frowned before realisation dawned on him. It was an act. They didn't know who was there or that they heard what was being said, just that the pair couldn't be caught talking so amiably with each other. Voldemort decided to follow with his own act. He burst through the doors, grinding the duel to a halt.

"What is going on here?" He yelled at the top of his voice. The pair acted surprised and looked wide--eye with open mouth at the professor.

"Detention, both of you. I'll be speaking with your head of houses." He snapped, signalling for the pair to follow him. Both did so, acting upset and staying silent.

It ended with twenty points taken from both houses along with a detention with Professor McGonagall for Penbrir and a detention with Professor Relddo himself for Potter. Voldemort saw it as a chance to find out a little bit more about Potter. Now he knew Penbrir and Potter were planning something together it only brought more suspicion. And to kill Malfoy? Did they know about the task given to the boy?

* * *

"I want you to write an essay on the affects of the moon on genetic diseases, You have two hours."

"How long do you want the essay to be, sir?" Harry asked, looking innocently up at Professor Relddo.

"Two hours long." Was all he said before he sat opposite the boy and began grading papers.

Harry licked his lips, glancing at the handsome man opposite him. _That was Lord Voldemort? _He asked himself. The man had certainly changed since he had last seen him in the department of mysteries. He eyed the man's face. It was relaxed and although his eyes were full of suspicion, most likely aimed at Harry. Harry remembered from memories what the previous Tom Riddle had looked like: black hair and darker eyes. Although this brown-haired look suited the man as well, Harry preferred the man's normal features. _Whoa, _Harry thought, _was I just comparing what the dark lord __**looked like?**_

Harry shuddered, earning a confused glance from the Professor. When Voldemort had turned back to his work, Harry looked up again, analysing every feature. From his build, Harry could see the man was strong, but not overly so; he would most likely use powerful attacks with a lot of brute force. There was little space for speed and suppleness but it was most likely made up for with stamina.

"_Which can be used in more ways then one." _Hayley commented, eyeing Voldemort through Harry's own eyes.

Harry coughed and blushed as his thoughts quickly became perverted and decided to focus on his work, trying to get the blush down.

Voldemort looked up as he noticed Potter's discomfort. The boy was tense and sitting awkwardly. He blinked at the red that had spread over Potter's face and he asked himself it was really that hot in the classroom. The red was light, pinkish really and travelled down Potter's neck and under his shirt. Voldemort wondered just how much skin the pink covered and what else could cause it. The professor snapped his quill in half as he realised what his thoughts were leading to- had led him to- and earned a jump from Harry at the sound. Voldemort licked his lips and glanced at the boy in front of him. Perhaps watching the boy so closely was not a good idea; it was clearly messing with his brain.

"Detention is over Mr Potter. You can leave now."

Harry looked up in surprise, then looked at the clock. "But its only been half an hour."

"The why are you complaining? Hand your sheet in please."

Harry walked up to the teachers desk, handing over a sheet with a total of three sentences on it before turning and walking away. Voldemort didn't even notice the lack of work on the sheet as he was too busy watching Harry's arse intently as he left the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews.**

**p.s. Hayley Jane Penbrir isn't an anagram, although Tim Relddo is (and a very admittedly obvious one). Anyway, Hayley is that…**_**thing**_** where you use the initials…erm…the word escapes me, BUT! That's what I mean. Basically it was word play; that's what I'd use to correct myself and replace "anagram" in the last chapter where Harry realised Tim Relddo stoom for Tom Riddle.**

**----**

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Have you found anymore news about old Voldy?" Hayley sent Harry an exasperated look, pulling the cigarette from the boys lips as she walked past.

"Nah, not really. S'all rubbish in those meetings." He murmured, busy concentrating on snatching back the cigarette from Hayley's fingers, which were just out of reach.

Hayley sighed. "Useless you are." Perhaps this was a job for a more Slytherin counterpart.

* * *

Hayley knocked quietly on the door to the defence room, barely making any noise at all. A request to enter in still came from the inside. She waltzed in, swinging her hips in a very suggestive manner as she did so.

Voldemort looked up from the papers he was grading. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of Hayley Penbrir standing in his classroom, hand on hip and chest puffed out and her school skirt rolled up and top three buttons undone from her shirt, revealing cleavage.

"**Hayley, what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?" **Harry quietly questioned, wondering what Hayley was planning in the back of his head.

"Miss Penbrir, can I help you?"

The girl simply smirked before she moved closer to the prey. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, reeking of power and darkness. Voldemort couldn't help but gulp in anticipation; if he could get someone like this in his ranks it would really make his day.

"Professor." She said in a condescending tone- something would probably need to be done about the girls arrogance. "I was wondering…if you could help me with" she licked her top lip in a provocatively. "a very private matter." She finally whispered.

"**Whoa, Hayley. What **_**are**_** you doing?"**

Voldemort wasn't playing into it. "I would imagine your head of house would be more suitable for personal matters."

"No, no. Professor Snape won't do I'm afraid." Hayley argued. She manoeuvred herself, hoisting her body up on the desk so she delicately sat on the edge. Then she reached forward with a pale hand and cupped Professor Reldo's chin, pulling it up to meet her own.

"**HAYLEY! What the HELL are you doing!"**

Harry's voice shouted in her ear and Hayley barely contained herself from twitching at the sheer volume. She didn't answer instead leaning closer to her teacher's face, her lips brushing his ear.

"You see. I need someone specialised in the…subject. Someone who is knowledgeable and powerful enough to help me."

"**Oh, Merlin, you are FLIRTING with VOLDEMORT! For the love of god, please stop." **Harry screamed, no doubt permanently scarred.

Hayley rolled her eyes, Voldemort unable to see because of where his head was.

"_My, my, my, Harry. If one didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."_ There, that should shut him up.

"And what subject would that be?" Professor Relddo whispered back.

"I'll give you two words: the soul."

It was vague. The soul wasn't necessarily dark arts but when it was used with evil purposes, the subject of playing with the soul was extremely dangerous and illegal. Plus it could be any magic to do with the soul, all she had to do was wait for Voldemort to fear what she knew. Hayley leaned back, looking straight into Voldemort's eyes.

The golden orbs were now speckled with hints of turquoise as the man lost his composure slightly. That break was all Hayley needed as she dived in to the man's mind, slithering past his barriers. Hayley was where Harry kept his natural Legilimens skill along with the most important memories locked tightly under occlumency barriers.

Flashes of the horcruxes crossed Hayley's mind. She looked deeply into each one, memorising their locations and traps.

"_Harry." _She called out, snapping the boy from his stupor as Hayley's last words repeated through his head. _"Has Dumbledore told you anymore about horcruxes yet?"_

"**Yes, he's showed me a memory involving Voldemort's mother and Slytherin's locket. I think that's one of his horcruxes."**

"_That's the one you're going after. Perfect. It will fit in with our plan wonderfully_._"_ Hayley hummed, ignoring the confused waves Harry was sending to her.

She stepped back and slid off the desk, watching Voldemort intently. Luckily he showed no signs of noticing his occlumency barriers had been breached.

"I'm afraid there is not much I can tell you about the soul." He finally said.

Hayley huffed. Figures Voldemort would never share the power of immortality; not that Harry wanted it.

"I only have one, incy, wincy little question." She whined.

Voldemort looked directly into her eyes, hoping to firmly tell the girl to go away. And then he saw those crystal clear eyes. Sparkling emeralds resided in the face of the girl, pulling in anything they looked at. He recognised them and another's face popped into his head. Voldemort breathed in sharply and looked away.

"Very well, what question is that?"

"How do you put a soul back together?"

Voldemort remained silent, contemplating the question and meaning behind it. Did the girl know about his Horcruxes? But if she did she should already know the answer to her question. Perhaps he could twist the answer.

"That depends on what spell you use to break the soul. Whilst breaking a soul uses dark magic, putting it back together needs light. The method changes according to the ritual and intent behind putting the soul back. One is to regret tearing the soul apart, another is to use a ritual so when the soul parts come in contact with each other they band together. I'm afraid there is not much on the subject since very few have attempted it."

Hayley narrowed her eyes. He was not giving all the information she wanted, purposefully avoiding the subject of an outsider forcing the souls of another to rejoin; that was what she wanted.

"Thank you, sir." She said in a stony voice. "You've been very helpful." Hayley briskly turned and made her way to the door.

"Miss Penbrir." Voldemort called out, stopping the girl. "Why do you want to know?"

"…Private reasons." Was all she said before whisking away from the room, leaving Voldemort to get another word in.

* * *

"I don't understand. Why did you need that information? We already know how to put our souls back."

Hayley sighed and rubbed her head, neat black hair falling over her eyes. She sucked on the end of the quill she was using to write to Remus. "It wasn't for us. It was for Voldemort."

Harry frowned. Sometimes his other half was so difficult to figure out. He blinked as realisation dawned on him. "You really think we should go through with joining him?"

"He would be an asset to us- to you, as it would be just you by then. We can not achieve power alone or by simply killing the competition. But I will only- _you_ will only- join Voldemort if he was sane, meaning he must have the rest of his souls with him."

Harry nodded. "Yes, that makes sense. And you think Remus can help us?"

"Remus is more reliable then Sirius when it comes to information. They'll probably find something in one of the black family homes."

Harry sighed and fell back on the sofa he was sitting on. "I miss them." He groaned, thinking back to when he had first met Sirius.

_

* * *

_

_Harry ran straight from the tavern, pushing past Hermione and Ron who were still at the door. He Didn't want to see them now; he didn't want to see anyone. He trudged through the snow, his footfalls muffles by the soft ice. He carried on running, not sure where he was going. At some point he lost Hermione and Ron who had still been following him and he found himself returning to the shrieking shack._

_Harry wasted no time jumping over the fence and running straight to the main door. No one would find him here. He just had to get away from everyone. _

_Harry blasted open the boarded front door and walked into the hallway. He stopped there, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths. He repaired the door behind him, making sure to lock it, and let his invisibility cloak fall to the floor. Keeping his wand tight in his hand in case of ghouls, Harry moved to the living room, flopping down on a dusty, moth-eaten sofa without bothering to clean it._

_The room was dark. Small cracks of light slipped through the holes between boarded up windows. The cold penetrated the walls, making sure Harry's breath continued to create icy mist. The room was a murky brown, colour of what might have once been was long gone. Claw marks gouged into the walls all over the place, swiping at anything it could inside the room. Harry shuddered at the thought of what beast could have created those marks; maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea._

_No. Harry didn't want to see anyone right now and he was already here, he doubted he could move. He shuddered again, this time for a different reason. Slowly the tears formed and fell down his face side-ways. Cold liquid marred a path over his nose, dropping down onto the sofa below him. _

_He physically felt sick. His stomach churning at the thought of Sirius Black being his father's best friend, their secret keeper, his godfather. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling before he screamed out. A roar of anger echoed through the house and Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. He jumped off the sofa and picked up the nearest thing next to him: a lamp. He threw the lamp at the wall opposite him, watching with glee as it shattered into hundred of piece. He tried again, picking up a vase, a clock, a sculpture. Anything that could break. _

_Harry continued like this for half an hour, having to start transfigure things as he ran out of ammo. He never noticed the figure in the door way, standing and watching with sad eyes. Harry fell back down on the sofa, exhausted, and buried his face in his hands. A quiet sob left his mouth and the person couldn't with hold himself any longer. The man stepped forward._

"_Harry." He whispered, alerting the boy to his presence._

_Harry span around and raised his wand, pointing it directly at the man in the door. His eyes widened as Harry realised who it was from all the mug shots he had seen. Sirius Black stood looking forlornly at Harry with his shoulders slumped. The man was thin, looking like he could hardly stand by himself. Greasy black hair hung limply and knotted from his head, casting shadows over is gaunt, rugged face._

"_Black." Harry spat, glaring at the man with pure venom. With a swish of his wand, Harry was already casting stupefy. It wouldn't have been nearly enough to quench Harry's thirst to see the man's blood. Harry wanted to cause this man pain, but it was all he could do for now without being sent to Azkaban. The man yelped and jumped out of the way with surprising speed. He ducked behind the wall which was then blasted apart by Harry. Black ran across the room, ducking Harry's spells. He cried out, yelling at Harry to stop and listen, but Harry was too far gone. Finally Black attacked._

_He transformed himself into a large black dog, jumping over the sofa and bounding straight at Harry, knocking the boy over who was stunned in surprise. So Harry was pinned on the floor by the large dog, which then transfigure back into the man. Harry couldn't move his wand, his body, any part of him. Their faces were so close and Harry was looking directly into the ebony eyes that belonged to Black._

"_Harry, please listen to me."_

"_Why the fuck should I listen to a traitor?" Harry sneered. The man simply sighed, his eyes showing agony._

"_Please, listen to my side of the story. I'm innocent. Please"_

_Harry remained silent, surprised by the sound of the man practically begging. He didn't answer and Black did not get off him._

"_Please. I'm not a death eater. I don't have the dark mark and they never gave me a proper trial. It was Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew. Last minute we switched the secret keeper as we thought I was too obvious. Peter gave them away and I hunted him down. Wormtail cut off his finger and blew up the street. We were unregistered animagus'; Peter, James, Remus and I. Peter changed into his rat form last minute and hid. You see. The youngest Weasley boy had Peter. His pet rat, that's Peter."_

_Black finally sat up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a photo of the Weasley's in Egypt. He showed the creased photo to Harry, vigorously pointing at the rat Ron was holding._

"_You see. The rat's missing a toe. It's Pettigrew. See." Black handed Harry the photo who hesitantly took it as Black quickly pulled back his sleeves, revealing two sets of unmarked arms._

"_You see. You see. No dark mark." He said proudly, grinning at Harry._

_Harry slowly sat up, wriggling away from Black who seemed slightly crazy with the manic grin and babbling. _

"_I don't believe you." Harry said hesitantly. "but I don't not believe you. I need to see this for myself and you haven't hurt me yet." Causing Black's eyes to well up with tears. The man leapt forward, causing Harry to yelp with fright, only to find himself enveloped In a hug._

* * *

And that was how it began. Once Harry had found Peter Pettigrew's name on the marauders map, he knew what he had to do. He kidnapped Lupin one night and dragged the man down to the shrieking shack along with a banquet of food from the kitchen. Harry and Sirius explained to a pale Remus who had later leapt at Sirius, smothering the man in a…kiss, causing Harry to blush profusely.

Harry had told the pair all his secrets, all finding they had a strange taste in the dark arts. It was then Harry's Slytherin side started to cause problems. Whilst he could relax around Sirius and Remus, he found it difficult to turn back to one-hundred percent Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione. They conducted the split soul ritual to remedy that, saving Harry from suffering any more strange problems with the dark.

They had later attempted to free Sirius but the man's anger got the better of him when he attacked Pettigrew who was still in rat form with Ron. Harry had to pretend not to know Sirius as he kept the secret from Ron and Hermione. It all went wrong when Snape arrived and Pettigrrew escaped. Now Sirius was still in hiding, Remus visiting every so often. It wasn't enough. They didn't wand to hide, wanted to be free. So they decided it would be best to simply die. Well that was Sirius' idea. He would trick his cousin into killing him and feigning his own death. It was all rather complicated.

Harry sighed again and rolled off the chair from the room of requirement. Without a word he left Hayley and went for a walk around Hogwarts.

Harry found himself in one of the dark corners of the dungeons. He moped, hands in pocket and fingers twitching around his wand, looking for _something _to do. And then some prey walked straight to him.

"Oh, look well if it isn't scar head." Theodore Nott sneered. "Wat'cha doin' down here the dungeons, not lost are you?" The boy taunted.

Harry glanced behind him, dark eyes fixing on the Slytherin. Not too far behind him was Blaise Zabini, looking unsure of himself, his own hazel eyes looking at Harry with curiosity.

"Not lost." Harry replied. "Merely walking. It is much my castle as it is yours after all." He said in a soft sweet tone that still reeked of danger. Nott didn't get the message although Zabini did and took a step back as an act to show who was stronger. Harry nodded at the other boy before his eyes settled on Nott.

"'fraid not. This is Slytherin territory and as punishment for you being here…" Nott licked his lips and pulled out his wand. "I'm gonna make you burn." He roared, waving his wand. Harry easily side stepped the spell before casting his own in counter attack.

Nott dropped to the floor in a scream as his own blood boiled in his hands only. He cradled them, pressing his head to the stone floor as he tried to soothe his blistering veins that was bubbling under his skin. A smirk crept onto Harry's face as he watched the boy writhe around before him.

"That's and interesting spell." Harry lost concentration and looked up to Zabini, the corridor filled with the quiet sobs of Nott. "Not one I would expect Gryffindor Golden boy to know of." He said with a smirk.

Harry remained silent, awaiting to see what Zabini would do next. "I recommend you cast the spell on the eyes. It's interesting to watch the colours of eyeball merge and drip down your enemy's face."

Harry gave a broad grin. "I'll have to try it some time." He said before twisting on his heel and leaving the dungeons. Zabini wiped Nott's memory clean for Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Please forgive me. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Thank you for reviews btw**. **:)**

----

Harry washed the blood from his hands, enjoying the colour contrasting with the white from one of moaning myrtle's sinks. Merlin, he missed this. The freedom that came with having power over somebody. To do as he pleased and order others around. Well, those who deserved it anyway.

Harry sneered at Collin Creevey who was still bleeding on the floor. The boy moaned every few seconds, twitching in pain. Myrtle giggled from where she sat on the toilet seat.

"Thank you Harry. It's really nice to have some real entertainment sometimes."

"My pleasure, Myrtle. I can understand that one can become very bored as a ghost."

She giggled in a high-pitched voice again, floating closer over to Creevey's body.

"It's gon'na take some time healing him all up again."

"It's worth it." Harry answered, walking over to the boy. He sent a vicious kick into the boy's abdomen who only spat out blood in answer.

"Best get to it." Harry said, bending down and sewing up all the wounds by magic.

----

Professor Relddo watched through the crack in the door as Potter healed the Gryffindor on the floor. It was indeed entertaining to see the Gryffindor Golden boy attack, no torture, one of is own. It surprised him- although that was an understatement- to see Potter act so…_dark_. Perhaps Potter wasn't all he made out to be.

--------

Dumbledore watched the Gaunt ring as it hummed loudly on the table. It never reacted so strongly when Harry was in the room. His eyes narrowed in thought. Clearly the soul was trying to return to his master, who was close by. In the school. And Dumbledore already had his suspicions as to who that could be.

"Fawkes, I would like you to call Professor Relddo to my office please." He murmured, watching as the bird disappeared in a flame.

----

Dumbledore rose from where he sat in the great hall immediately gathering the attention of its occupants. The room quickly became silent as the students awaited the announcement.

"I apologise on behalf of Professor Relddo who is no longer available to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year due to an unexpected medical trauma. I'm afraid we currently have no substitutes at the moments so therefore this weeks Defence lessons are cancelled. Thank you."

It was all he said before the man calmly sat down. He returned to his food as if nothing happened, ignoring the outcry of the students at the loss of yet another defence teacher. Heads immediately snapped around to look at the Professor's place at the table, which was indeed empty.

Next to the empty seat sat a very tense and pale Severus Snape, who was glaring at his food. Across the hall a wide-eyed Draco Malfoy was trying to make eye contact with his godfather but to no avail. Harry and Hayley merely frowned, knowing that Voldemort was not dead, instead simply found out. As to how the old coot up front, did find out was a mystery.

----

Breakfast and Harry was opening the letter which had arrived to his by an unknown someone.

"Who's that from, Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning over to see. Harry snatched the letter away, taking it from her eyes.

"Sorry 'Mione. Dumbledore stuff."

She pursed her lips but nodded anyway before turning to look down at her plate.

Harry glanced at the letter.

_I have found it. _

_Meet me in my office tomorrow night at Eleven p.m. _

_Bring your cloak. _

_This evenings desert is one of my favourites._

_A.D._

Harry narrowed his eyes at the note. He sent the words to Hayley, before glancing around the room. His eyes met with Neville's and he nodded as a signal before standing up to write a few letters of his own. Neville, Harry nor Hayley noticed the eyes of Luna Lovegood following them.

The trio met in the owlery, coming through the door at five minute intervals.

"It's tomorrow night." Harry said first, watching Hayley and Neville closely.

"You'll be off the grounds." Hayley frowned. "Harry, I don't want to fully join with you yet. I think it will be better when you get back to Hogwarts after the mission. I can take care of Fawkes and organise your leaving with Neville, whilst you kill the old man."

"If that's what you think." Harry agreed, leaving the planning up to Hayley.

"I'll set up your room so it looks like you were kidnapped or something." Neville announced, grinning at the approving nod from his friends- friend. He looked at Hayley and Harry closely. When they were standing together it was actually quite obvious, one might mistake them as relatives. Neville had caught the pair talking one night and demanded an explanation to which Harry entrusted him entirely with the truth. Neville condoned to all of it.

Suddenly the door creaked open and the three turned in shock to look at the girl standing there.

"Luna!" Harry breathed wide-eyed.

"Hello Harry, Hayley, Neville." She nodded at the three, sending a small smile to them all.

"I was wondering if you would like any help in planning for tomorrow evening?" She asked, her eyes slightly glassy and voice dazed as usual.

"How do you know?" Hayley asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I can sense it. I didn't know what it was when Harry first split his soul in third year, but I researched it and I can see the link between you. I also knew about Voldemort in the castle. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone." She smiled at them reassuringly. "I would like to join too." She added, gaining raised eyebrows from her words.

"Are you sure you know what you joining Luna? We might not even manage it."

"Oh, yes, quite."

"Alright then." Harry smiled, before turning back to finish his letter.

_To Moony and Padfoot_

_Tomorrow night, Forbidden Forest._

_Lightning._

He quickly tied it to an owl and released it into the air.

----

"Draco, Voldemort has ordered us to continue with our tasks." Severus eyed the teen sitting opposite him. The boy was shuffling, looking quite pale and uneasy.

"Of course Severus." He muttered, eyes not quite meeting his godfather.

"We are lucky we haven't been caught yet. I suggest we act as soon as quickly."

"Bu-But I'm not prepared." Draco said, looking up in panic.

"I know. The headmaster is out on a task tomorrow night. He has told me himself and I've been asked to cover for him. He will return to the astronomy tower at roughly half-past twelve. I expect you to be there waiting for him."

Draco swallowed but nodded anyway.

---

Remus started at the sound of tapping on the window. He opened it, letting the owl through, into the house. He scanned the note before standing up and yelling upstairs.

"Sirius! Get packing we're leaving tomorrow!"

Sirius quickly bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Harry's sent word?" He asked, breathing heavily.

Remus nodded as answer, earning a whoop from Sirius.

Remus looked at Sirius with worry. He was scared that Sirius might not yet be strong enough to make the journey through the forbidden forest, but they had no choice but to walk if they were to meet with Harry. He licked his lips. Remus was not going to lose Sirius again. Remus would support the man no matter what.

Sirius turned around, beaming at his friend. His smile evaporated at the sight of Remus' worried face. He sighed, knowing what caused it. Sirius leaned in, pecking Remus on the lips.

"I'll be alright, Remus. I promise." He whispered into the mans ear, tenderly nipping it. Suddenly there was a hand behind his head, guiding it back to Remus where there lips crashed together. It was passionate, their tongues swirling against each other. Remus released Sirius, before they could go any further. He abruptly stood, taking the mans hand and dragging him up to the bedroom.

---

Neville and Luna sat opposite each other, feasting on the Chocolate cake in front of them. They were deep in conversation with Dobby, who's assistance they needed for tomorrow evening. They wouldn't fail Harry and would make sure every detail was planned to a T.

----

Voldemort sat in his throne room, tapping his finger nails on the chair. He clucked his tongue in annoyance. This wouldn't be happening if he hadn't been caught. They wouldn't be so rushed, if it weren't for the old fool.

When Voldemort had gone up to meet with the old man, the bastard already had his wand drawn. Voldemort had barely managed to miss the curse sent his way, before an all out duel started. The office was blown to pieces and Voldemort suffered more wounds then wanted. When Voldemort had crashed into the main desk, it had blown up around him, splinted piercing his skin. Then the Guant ring, which had been hiding in the desk draw and collided with his bare skin, joining with its master for the first time in decades. His soul wasted no time, jumping into the body of its master who was already in trouble. With the sudden power boost, Voldemort was able to break the wards for a split second and apparate from Hogwarts.

He had received word from Severus that they were prepared to act tonight. With the final plan using the vanishing cabinets in the room of hidden things, both Draco and Severus would receive back up in the form of Bellatrix and Fenrir, although it was down to Draco to sweet talk the old man and get close enough to kill him. A plan not too dissimilar from Harry's.

He chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation. It wasn't the loss of place in the school, or being found by Dumbledore, but instead the fact he never solved the mystery of Hayley Penbrir and Harry Potter. That thought will be irking him until he solved the puzzle.

--

Harry walked to the Gargoyle and turned to stand it face on.

"Jelly." He whispered from beneath his invisibility cloak.

Harry practically ran up the stairs and breathed heavily, trying to relax his nerves. He conjured up a neat smile and knocked on the wooded door.

He entered at the sound of the command.

"Harry, right on time as usual." The old man greeted with glinting eyes. Harry smiled back, hiding a frown as he noticed a certain aura from the room. He clucked his tongue in thought, wondering where the pull he had felt earlier had disappeared to.

"_A Horcrux!" _Hayley called out_. "Of course, why didn't I recognise it. That was probably how Dumbledore found out Voldemort, the pull from the Horcrux if he had it." _

**"Well, where is it now?"** Harry asked, puzzled by its disappearance.

"_Most likely back with its master." _Hayley answered.

"Please put your invisibility cloak back on Harry and follow me." Dumbledore commanded, leading the way out of the office and out of Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews**.

* * *

"This is too good to be true." Harry thought as he followed Dumbledore into the cave entrance. He watched as the man cut his own arm as the blood offering to gain access into the cliff where the Horcrux was kept. Harry barely put up a fight when Dumbledore said that he should drink the liquid to gain access to the locket in the bottom. Harry was struggling to hold back a smirk as he pushed the cup to his professor's lips again. The man was moaning, pleading, begging for it to stop; it was pitiful. Here was the said leader of the light, his mentor lying helpless at his feet. Finally, Harry shoved down the last mouthful and grabbed hold of the locket. He turned to look at the man who was begging for water and walked over to him, each step full of confidence.

"Harry, please, please, I need, I need water. Would you…would you." The man stuttered, sounding and looking every bit his age.

"It's alright professor." Harry smiled picking up the mans wand from the floor. "There's plenty of water here." Harry indicated to the lake the were surrounded by.

"Harry, no. There's something." Dumbledore croaked out, his eyes pleading to Harry. Harry merely smiled in a condescending manner and helped the professor to stand up. Together they made it over to the boat and carefully pulled their way back to the cave entrance. Dumbledore's light had given out a long time ago and the man was trying to reach for his wand in Harry's hand. The boat grinded to a halt as it reached the shore line and Harry stood, lifting Dumbledore up as he did so. Harry turned to his professor so his back was to the shore and Dumbledore stood at the edge of the boat above the lake. Harry smiled, looking the man straight in the eye.

"Harry, my wand." He moaned his hand reaching out to grab Harry's uniform.

"But I thought you wanted the water." Harry said, his face pouting slightly. Dumbledore looked again at Harry, only this time with wide, fearful eyes which made Harry shiver in appreciation.

"H-Harry?" Dumbledore asked, knowing something was wrong but too weak to do anything about it.

"Goodbye, old man." Was all Harry said before he gave a light shove, pushing the man off the boat and straight into the cold depths of the lake. Harry jumped back onto the shore line, getting away from the lake as much as possible before turning to look back. He could see Dumbledore's body thrashing in the waters and hands grabbing onto the man with dead heads that chewed at his skin. In no time at all the infuri had pulled Dumbledore down into the abyss. Harry gave a small smile to himself before strutting from the cave and apparating back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore's wand.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was shaking as he climbed the stairs of the astronomy tower. It wasn't the fear of killing that shook him so, it was the fear of him failing, or of Dumbledore doing something to him and making him turn to the light side. He had heard of how Dumbledore was a manipulator, how he held tight reigns around the pupils of the school, he shuddered at the thought of being controlled by the old man.

Draco snapped out of his thought like a slap in the face. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, show some dignity. Draco strutted the rest of the way with his head held high and wand poised to strike. He rounder the last set of steps and burst through the door to face the old man. He froze.

The person sitting on the edge of the window, clad in the school's black cloak with the hood covering his face was most certainly not the headmaster. The pupil looked to where Draco was standing. Draco couldn't see his face as it was overshadowed by the cloak but he saw the dim light of a cigarette and the rosy lips surrounding it.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco sneered, withholding his surprise and showing his anger at being unable to find Dumbledore here. The boy ignored the question.

"Malfoy, what perfect timing. I thought something was going to happen tonight. Am I right in guessing you're here to kill Dumbledore?"

Draco froze for a second time. He recognized that voice; had heard it plenty of times yelling insults at him down the corridor, although he had never heard in such a lazy, happy tone.

"P-Potter!" Draco shouted.

"Yes Malfoy?" Potter took another drag from his cigarette and lowered one of his legs off the ledge so it was dangling on the inside of the tower.

Draco didn't get to say anymore as the door burst open again and Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix and Snape walked through. They halted mid-step looking at the strange cloaked figure and the young death eater with his wand pointed to him.

"Draco, darling, where is Dumbledore?" Bellatrix purred coming up behind her nephew.

"I-I don't know. But Potter is here instead." Draco said, his eyes never leaving the relaxed form of Potter. Wands were out and pointed at Harry who merely blew smoke in their faces.

"Will you let me finish my cigarette in peace? This is supposed to be my last one before I quit and I intend to enjoy."

"Aw, is itty bitty Potter smoking? You're far iddle to smoke." Bellatrix's tilted her head In her own form of showing surprise at the scene.

"Breaking the rules again Potter. You'll end up dead if you keep this up." Snape sneered, slightly unnerved at the casual form of the boy.

"Uh, uh, uh. I have permission to be up late. It is you, I believe who are breaking the rules. Trying to kill the headmaster. You'll end up in Azkaban if you keep this up." Snape hissed at the arrogant tone of the boy.

"And where is Dumbles now, not here to look after baby Potter, now is he?"

Harry laughed at the Lestrange, it was cold and everyone shivered at the reminder of their lord's own laugh.

"I doubt Dumbles will be looking after me anymore. Anyway, it's not like I need looking after."

"What on earth are you on about Potter?" Greyback growled, baring his teeth at Harry.

Harry stood up so he was facing the death eaters rather then side on. He flicked the cigarette behind him, which burst into flames in a small red firework.

"Let me put it this way. I've done Malfoy's job for him." Harry smiled at the silent death eaters.

"…What?" Snape spat out, somehow making a Snape in surprise seem like a very intimidating thing.

"Well, we were out hunting Horcruxes tonight. We managed to retrieve this." Harry held up the locket which he was now wearing around hi neck. "That then turned out to be a fake, which makes the old man's death even more amusing. Anyway, just as we were leaving I turned around and…pushed him." Harry waved his arms a bit trying to demonstrate.

The death eaters just stared.

"So, he fell into the lake and I got his wand." Harry waved the wand in front of their faces. "and the infuri dragged him down and now he's dead. Course I'll make it look like an accident. So no one will suspect me. So, yeah, I think it went rather well. Of course there's a few more things I have to do. One of them is get moving before we're caught."

The death eaters blinked.

"So, if you'll follow me we can take the shortest route through the castle and into the forbidden forest before crossing the wards to the apparition points." Harry smiled at them as if daring them to defy his plan.

"Why- why are you doing this?" Malfoy was now as white as a sheet and stared at his nemesis with wide eyes.

"So that you'll, as the saying goes, take me to your leader." Harry smiled again.

Finally after a minute of tense silence, Bella burst into roaring laughter.

"Potter's gone dark. Aw, little Potter's all grown up. You know what, I think I like you." She gave a manic grin at the teenager who smiled back.

"Hey, Harry."

Everyone jumped and raise their wands to the window where a girl on a broom was hovering just behind Potter.

"Hayley! You sort out the bird?"

"Yep, frozen into a statue." She delicately got off the broom and stood next to where Harry was.

"Good, I didn't want his phoenix taking out my eyes."

The girl, Hayley, smirked at Harry.

"I know you. You're in my house." Draco cried out.

"Yes Draco, how observant of you. I've been watching you all year." The girl smiled an identical smile to Harry. Draco frowned as he looked at the pair; they looked related.

"Are you ready Harry?" The girl asked, looking at Harry with wide worried eyes.

"It will be fine, we've done this a hundred times before."

"But never fully."

"Just imagine how nice it will be to feel whole again."

The girl pursed her lips and nodded. Then Hayley and Harry turned so they were directly in front of each other. They raised their hands so the fingertips were touching and locked their matching emerald eyes. As if told to, the pair started reciting a latin spell in unison, their voices echoing through out the room. Soon, green lines were escaping he two bodies and intertwining with one another. The girl's whole body started to glow in a dark light and lifted her from the floor.

Severus breathed at the sight. He now knew what it was and his eyes went wide in understanding.

"A split soul ritual." He murmured under his breath, ignoring the looks sent by his allies in favour of watching the reunion.

Soon Harry was lifted from the floor and the two floated so they were horizontally facing each other, Hayley looking down at Harry. Suddenly the girl dropped falling straight into Harry and instead of colliding with him, she burst into a million pieces of light which were absorbed into Harry's body. The boy's form shook and glowed in a blinding light as he took in his magic. Finally the spell stopped and Harry was dropped unceremoniously on the floor.

The death eaters stood up from where they had been blasted onto the floor. They blinked as their eyes adjusted to the darkness that they were more used to. On the floor lay Harry Potter, groaning as he got up. There were a few changes to his body. There was less of a tan as he now held fairer skin, a mix between the pale skin of Hayley and Harry's previous full tan. Harry pulled of his glasses and snapped them in his now well manicured hand, a show that he no longer needed them. His hair fell down his back as Hayley's had, holding a few silky waves. Harry's face no longer had any young boyish features, instead it was more delicate as each detail had been carefully crafted to produce the handsome portrait.

Harry stood and stretched, lifting up the wand that had once been Dumbledore's.

"Right, time to go." Harry smiled at the death eaters before cutting through them and walking out the room. The were stunned for a minute before Bellatrix giggled and followed through the door.

Now they were running. Racing through the intricate corridors, trying to keep up with a sprinting Potter in front of him. The boy kept darting through tapestries and statues leading them down tunnels they never even knew they existed. They flew down a dark set of stairs and jumped through the wall to land on their feet outside the entrance hall.

"Master Harry Potter sir. I'z be giving your belongings to you."

A house-elf stood by the doors, floating a trunk behind him. Harry shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you Dobby. Has Neville and Luna sorted out the dorm room yet?"

"Yes Mr Potter. Mr Longbottom has made a fire to look likes yours belongings was burned in accident. Mr Zabini also sends a message to wish Mr Potter luck."

"That's great Dobby. Tell them I said thanks. See you around." Harry waved as he took off to the doors.

The death eaters shared another puzzled look and followed Harry who now ran making a mess of the great hall. Bellatrix soon joined in, breaking suits of armour and breaking the tables. When the reached the great doors, Harry halted at the locked escape. He brought up Dumbledore's wand, his wand, and shot out a curse. With a loud bang the doors were destroyed leaving a gaping space allowing the death eaters to run free. Harry turned to look back at the castle, raising his wand.

"Morsmorde!" He called, releasing the dark mark into the sky. Words appeared beneath in glowing red letters:

"YOUR LIGHT LEADERS ARE GONE

ALONG WITH ANY HOPE YOU COULD HOLD"

Draco whistled at the handiwork looking back at Harry who was now smirking at him. Draco sent a smirk back in return.

They made it to the forbidden forest where Harry stopped again. He placed his fingers in his mouth and released a loud whistle through the trees. A bark answered it. They stood in waiting for whatever it was Harry had called. Soon enough a dog and man were running up to them, the dog barking all the way. The dog stopped just short of Harry and changed back into his human form.

"It's done then?" Sirius asked his godson.

"It's done." Harry smiled up at him. Sirius beamed back and gave Harry a large hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Sirius shouted sounding like a doting Molly Weasley.

"Sirius!" Bellatrix shouted, making the pair jump away from each other.

"Cousin." Sirius nodded at her.

Bellatrix stood stunned for a moment before she ran forward and knocked over her cousin in a tight hug.

"Sirius!" She wailed into his neck. "I thought, I thought. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. And you're family." Her loud sobs made Sirius try to block his ears but patted her on the back anyway.

"I think we can save the family reunions for later. We should get moving." Everyone turned to face Remus who was standing awkwardly at the back of the group. Fenrir and Remus made eye contact in which Fenrir nodded at his cub and Remus beamed back at the acceptance.

They made it to the apparition point, Sirius in dog form racing a practically skipping Harry. They paired up: Remus with Fenrir, Bellatrix with Sirius and Severus with Harry and Draco. The death eaters then apparated them to headquarters.


End file.
